The present invention concerns a fuse design for tripping fire limiters or other safety appliances in ventilation installations, comprising a fuse body part and a fuse material, the fuse material being disposed, when in solid state, to maintain the parts of the fuse in a certain position relative to each other and when in liquid state, to permit the parts of the fuse to move with reference to each other.
It would be highly welcome in fire limiters if one fuse could be used more often than just once. It would be of importance that subsequent to false or test tripping for reasons other than fire, which occurs frequently in the case of fire limiters, the same fuse could be immediately used for resetting. It is also important that the operability of a fire limiter could be checked in a simple and convenient manner regarding the structure other than the fuse, by tripping and resetting the closing member, e.g. the flap or louvre pack, once or several times. Convenient detachability and replaceability of the fuse are also advantages.